


Quack! Quack! Quack!

by Michael_F_Assbender (cryforwhat)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rubber Ducks, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/Michael_F_Assbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubber Duck Challenge<br/>小黄鸭挑战<br/>The first chapter is the English version. 第二章是中文版。<br/>是的，都是我写的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 英文版

Title: Quack! Quack! Quack!

Author: Assbender

Fandom: XMFC

Paring: Cherik

Rating: R

A/N: Yellow Rubber Duck Challenge. A game from Weibo. I was nominated by 渔夫, the creator of the artwork above.

Rules: A person who is nominated will have to create a fanfiction or an artwork about yellow rubber ducks. If you don't, you'll have to post a mugshot of yourself. If you complete the challenge, you can nominate another three people.

"Once," Alex covered his eyes, "was enough."

"Twice," Hank pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Third time's the charm!" Sean whistled.

"I've lost count!" Raven answered with shadows under her eyes.

"Twice," Moira signed. "And I don't even live in this house!"

"Speaking of which, did you guys hear the strange noises coming from their room last night?" Alex asked.

Hank covered his face, "You meant the usual meat-slapping, _'smack smack smack'_?"

"No, this time with a slower rhythm, besides _**'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!'**_ , there were also..." Sean mocked, " _ **'Quack!' 'Quack!' 'Quack!'**_ "

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked in bewilderment.

"That's odd," Alex turned his head. "You live just next to them. How could you not hear that?"

"If I heard noises that strange, of course I would go over and ask," Raven said. "But I didn't hear it at all."

"Hear what?" Charles entered the kitchen brightly.

"Stop pretending. You've probably heard that we were talking about the times we ran into you guys making out," Raven throwed the tissue box at him. "You're always going at it!"

Erik, who entered the kitchen later, paused and turned to look at Charles. He raised an eyebrow.

Charles started but stopped.

"Sometimes I wish you'd just brainwash us, or rather -- delete the scenes from our brains," Sean aid. "Really, it's not like you don't have that kind of power."

Moira pressed her forehead, "Yeah. The first time I walked in on you, I thought you were trying to suck Erik's tonsil out."

"I sterilised all the experimental tables," Hank adjusted his glasses, "twice."

"And you all know my issue with that window sill!" Sean raised his fist.

"I swear I won't enter any room without knocking again!" Alex put his face on the table.

"Maybe he had already deleted the most R-rated scenes." Raven quirked up one corner of her mouth. "So all we can remember are the PG-rated ones."

Erik burst out laughing.

"Well, last night's noises were kind of like the sounds of a rubber duck being squeezed," Sean raised his hand to imitate the beak of a duck. _ **"Quack! Quack! Quack!"**_

Charles' face turned bright red at once. He walked over to the stove to boil some water with extreme uncomfortableness.

Raven turned and found that Erik was staring at Charles' ass rather thoughtfully.

The End.

**This is what happened last night.**

_**Key words: Assbender spanking rubber duck butt plug quack quack quack** _

这篇文本来就是用中文写的，所以中文版见第二章。

You can see other people's artworks here at my Douban: <http://www.douban.com/note/401798663/>


	2. 中文版

标题：嘎！嘎！嘎！  
作者：Assbender  
圈子：XMFC  
配对：EC  
等级：限制级  
说明：小黄鸭挑战  
游戏规则：点到名的小伙伴需要创作一张出现小黄鸭的图/文，如果不画/写，则需要po一张自己的大头贴，完成挑战后可以指名三个人  
@阿枫41 @RC的微脖儿 @黄柯基KK  
微博：http://weibo.com/2735597461/BjuUa5kiq

 

“一次，”亚历克斯掩住眼睛。“足矣。”

“两次，”汉克捏了捏鼻梁。

“三次，”肖恩吹了个口哨。

“我数不清了！”瑞雯顶着黑眼圈回答。

“两次，”莫伊拉叹了口气，“我甚至都不住在这宅子里！”

“说到这里，你们昨晚有没有听到他们房里又传出什么怪声啊？”亚历克斯问道。

汉克掩住脸，“你是说平时的‘啪啪啪’吗？”

“不，这回节奏比较慢，除了‘啪！啪！啪！’还夹有……”肖恩拟声，“‘嘎！嘎！嘎！’”

“你们在说什么啊？”瑞雯疑惑地问道。

“奇怪了，”亚历克斯转头问，“你就住他们隔壁，怎么可能没听到啊？”

“我要是听到那怪声肯定会过去问，”瑞雯说。“可我完全没有听到啊。”

“听到什么？”查尔斯满面春风地走进厨房。

“少装了，你搞不好在楼上就听到我们在聊撞见你们亲热的次数了，”瑞雯把纸巾盒扔向他。“老是偷吃忘了抹嘴的家伙。”

随后走进来的艾瑞克顿了顿，转头看查尔斯，抬起一根眉毛。

查尔斯欲言又止。

“有时候我真希望你干脆给我们洗脑，或者说——删掉我们脑中那些画面，”肖恩说。“真的，你又不是没那能力。”

莫伊拉按着额头，“是啊，我第一次撞见，还以为你企图把艾瑞克的扁桃体吸出来呢。”

“我给所有的实验台消毒了……”汉克扶了扶眼镜，“两次。”

“你们都知道我为什么对那个窗台有阴影！”肖恩举起拳头。

“我发誓再也不会不敲门就走进任何房间了！”亚历克斯把脸趴到桌上。

“搞不好他已经删掉最限制级的画面了，”瑞雯抖了抖嘴角。“所以我们记得的只有辅导级的。”

艾瑞克扑哧笑出声。

“话说昨晚那声音有点像塑料小黄鸭被挤压发出的声音，”肖恩举起手模拟鸭嘴。“嘎！嘎！嘎！”

查尔斯的脸一下子红了，他极其不自在地走到灶台烧水。

瑞雯转过头，发现艾瑞克正意味深长地盯着查尔斯的屁股。

完


End file.
